Sarah and Wylder
by ShelPenguin
Summary: So now this is the sequal to "Yup, He Read My Mind." You don't have to read that for this to make since but it may fill you in a bit more. Anyways, this is my second Twilight fic so I do take critism. Jacob and Nessie ponder names with the Cullens! R&R!


**SO, this is sorta a sequal to "Yup, He Read My Mind." but you don't have to ring it. It just fills you in a little bit. This is my SECOND ever Twilight fic so again, please review and let me know if I did any of the traits wrong. All cunstructive critism is welcome.**

**I don't own any Twilights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah and Wylder<strong>

Jacob and Nessie walked through the Cullen house and to the family room.

Charliesle was helping his wife in the kitchen, Edward was sitting on he edge of a sofa so Nessie curled up next to him, wrapping and arm around her swollen stomach. Jacob sat next to her and thre his arm around her shoulders over the couch. Bella sat down on the opposite sofa with Emmett and Jasper. Rosealie was sitting in the chair between the sofas and Alice jumped on the sofa next to Jacob.

It showed how excited she was to paint the nursery at Jacob's and Nessie's that she would jump that close to Jacob.

"You didn't have to make a whole meal for us," Nessie told her grandparents. Esmee had her kind smile.

"It's alright," she said, Charlisle smiled next to her to show he didn't mind either. He had down research on Nessie to see what he could find on what their kids would be like. They would have normal childbirth and a normal childhood but stop maturing around 19- 21. They weren't sure weather they would be more like vampire or werewolves, possibly neither or possible both. But they would deffinately be immortal.

"Did you find out the genders?" asked Alice impatiently. Nessie faced her and smiled teasingly. but then relized her whole family was growing impatient and answered.

"A boy and a girl." Alice squealed and the other's looked eaqually as happy. Jacob just hoped that Jasper would calm his wife.

"Have you thought of names?" asked Bella anxiously.

"For a girl," Jacob smiled at his wife. It was her idea so she could say it. Thankfully, when she suggested it, she was still very hormonal so Jacob could take advantage of that. And- _they certainly had fun! _There was a low growl from Edward.

Everyone looked at Nessie expectantly. "Well," she started. "If it's a girl, I was thinking Sarah."

They all smiled, knowing that it was after Jacob's mother. Even Rosealie smiled directly at Jacob. Yes, she still hated him. But since it was after his deceased mother and he was going to grant her the honor of being a mother-like figure again, to two!, she decided that she needed to started acting friendly towards him.

Nessie held her stomach and Jacob new the baby must be kicking her again. Edward grinned and placed his hand over her's. It widened after a moment of kicking.

"The doctors said that twins usually stay on the say side. So if they're right it is the boy that has been kicking her all this time," Jacob informed them. Most chuckled, Nessie had been very vocal about the constant kicking.

Suddenly, Edward laughed and looked down at his daughter, who was blushing.

"What?" asked Alice.

Nessie blushed more.

"I was just thinking.." she sighed, sitting up and still blushing red at the fact that she now had to say her thoughts out loud. " I was thinking that since it's the boy kicking me he is going to be a wild child-"

Edward laughed again only this time at Jacob's thoughts. _Well if it is mine it will be a wild child._ The soon to be grandpa stated these to the family and they all laughed too, then Nessie went on.

"Since it's going to be a wild child, i was thinking ,maybe Wilder or Wylder.."

They all sat and mused for a second. Jacob didn;'t think it was half bad, and it would most likely fit the kid.

"Sarah and Wylder," mused Alice, Bella and Esmee at the same exact time, tilting their heads.

"Not bad," concluded Rosealie. "It has a nice to a ring to it."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Did I mess it up? Or was it actually alright? Thanks.<strong>


End file.
